


Cat and Me

by marzya



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzya/pseuds/marzya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and a cat. What more could you ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer from forever ago, figured I'd share it because I thought it was kind of cute. ;P

That cat would not stop meowing.

And gosh darn it, Tony was getting _annoyed._

He huffed as it called out to him from the center table in his lab and turned to glare at it. Its bright green orbs watched him intently and its tail swayed. She was expecting an answer. Tony had none.

“Look, if you want to go do something else, then do it,” Tony told her. “I don’t have time right now to cater to your every need. I’m busy.” He motioned to the Iron Man glove he currently had on. 

She meowed again, and he rolled his eyes. It felt like every day he questioned why he had gotten her in the first place. It hadn’t even been a year she was with him. 

Oh yeah.

It was Pepper’s idea.

_“You could use the company!”_ she said. 

_“A cat will be nice!”_ she said.

Lies.

All of it.

The next time the cat meowed, Tony ignored it. He wasn’t sure how long it went on, but he knew it was long enough that JARVIS decided to try and do something about it.

“Sir, I believe the cat desires something.”

“I’m sure if she did she would have gone to get it already. Cats are like that.”

“She may require assistance.”

Tony, giving in, dropped the glove on the table in front of him, and walked over to his cat. She sat down and watched as he approached her. Her ears shifted and he was almost tempted to scratch them. He crossed his arms. “All right, what do you want?”

She stared at him, eyes wide. This went on for a short while, the both of them simply watching each other. Tony resisted the urge to sigh. This was getting him nowhere.

“Milk, sir,” JARVIS piped up.

Tony nodded slowly as the feline meowed excitedly at hearing the word. “Right…”

 

She purred as Tony returned with a saucer of milk which he set down in front of her. He cleared the table of stray papers as she lapped at it contentedly in the case that she spilled a few drops. He watched her as she finished up then once more meowed, looking very happy. 

He smiled fondly, setting his hand on her head and scratching gently at her fur. When he took his hand back she walked to the edge of the table before lifting up on her two hind legs to rest her front paws on his glowing arc reactor. She stretched up to lick his face, her milk-soaked chin rubbing against his skin. 

He made a disgusted noise and gingerly set his hands on either side of her torso to move her away and back onto the table. “Okay, that’s gross.”


End file.
